Leather World - a Cross-TimeCaper
by Mark Shakespeare
Summary: (Excalibur) The Excalibur team land on another alien world, one with a passion for sadomasochism - with painful results for some!


DISCLAIMER:

Kitty Pryde, Excalibur and all other characters contained in this story are trademarks of Marvel Comics. This story is an unauthorised work done purely for my personal enjoyment, and is not intended to infringe on any of their rights in or their profits from these characters. But this story is copy write to me.

Comments, especially (constructive) criticism, always welcomed. Please e-mail me at

mshakespeare@callnetuk.com

Notes 

This story is set during Excalibur's Cross-Time Caper from waaaaaayy back. It's inspired by a reference in 'The Cat box - Home to All Things Kitty' Cyke's Team episode 20, to a BDSM world they'd landed on. I've just gone for my own version of it :) (if you want to see what's brought this about, see my 'Links' section).

Please note, the corporal punishment in this story is NOT of a consensual nature, it is quite severe in intensity, and one of the recipients is under the legal age of consent. The author would like to make it clear that he does not approve of such things in any manner, shape or form. In his opinion, such activities are only acceptable between fully consenting adults, where there is no coercion, and where the levels of physical punishment inflicted do not exceed what would be considered acceptable by society. This is a work of FICTION, OKAY? 

indicates thoughts
* * indicates telepathy

**Leather World - A Cross-Time Caper**

****

****The impact was stunning. The train hit the ground hard, careering along the rocky cliff face, heading towards a small rise. Excalibur were thrown out of the carriage, fortunately not being hurt (maybe someone was looking out for them?). The train ran, on disappearing into the distance.. After the crash of impact, there was a deafening silence.

"GROOAAN!" Brian was the first to recover, staggering to his feet. He looked around and saw Meggan , just beginning to come round. He went to help her, then stopped, frozen in shock as he saw what she was wearing. Her outfit was nothing like her usual apparel. In fact, it was more in line with what Brian had seen in the X-Men's archives of pictures showing the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. Black leather bustier, black thigh-length boots, black leather elbow-length gloves, black leather.... um.... pants?? The boots, gloves and bustier were all studded with small silver studs and spikes. As she got to her feet, Meggan saw what she was wearing, and gasped with shock and embarrassment. "Oh! What AM I doing wearing this??!? BRIAN?!? What have YOU got on???". Brian glanced down - and went bright scarlet. He had a black leather posing pouch, black leather straps around his wrists and ankles (each fitted with a buckle for attaching..... chains?) , a black leather dog-collar, a thin leather strap around his broad chest - and nothing else. The leather pieces had similar studs to Meggan's costume, with spikes around the collar. The collar was attached to a lead, the other end of which was held by Meggan. They looked at each other in stunned amazement - and shared embarrassment at the humiliating costumes they were wearing.

A groan off to one side made them look round. Rachel was getting to her feet. And she was wearing a similar costume to Meggan, except that hers was in red, rather than black, leather, and had gold, rather than silver, studs and spikes. Brian and Meggan had to admit, she wore the costume with greater ease than they did. Rachel glanced down and saw her costume, then saw Brian and Meggan. "Wow, at last! A world I can feel at home in! Say, who's on the end of my chain?" She pulled it experimentally, and a groaning Alistaire Stuart staggered into view. His costume matched that of Brian, except that the colour scheme was that of Rachel's outfit. As was his face.

Then Kurt appeared. His costume was blue leather, matching the colour of his fur. His outfit was different from that of the other two men, however. It was much more like that of a Seventeenth century squire (or Sebastian Shaw of the Hellfire Club); a leather jacket (no shirt), leather trousers, leather boots, with the studs and spikes being polished steel. He saw the others, and his eyes widened. "Unglaublich! What have we stumbled into now, meinen freunden? A slave owning society, where the slaves are made to wear skimpy costumes at all times?" He grinned at the thought. "Ach, if only I can acquire myself a beautiful slave-girl from somewhere, one with the revealing leather outfit for me to admire. A beauteous, curvaceous, willing fraulein. Preferably an amorous one".

"Kurt, shut up! Just SHUT UP, before I kill you!!"

"KATZCHEN????????"

"The first person to say a word, DIES!!!"

Kitty held her arms across her chest. Unlike Brian and Alistaire, SHE didn't have a strap that high up, just the ones around her wrists and ankles, the collar and a tiny, bikini-style pair of briefs which covered NOTHING from behind....... Kitty was bright red with a mixture of fury and mortification. "Someone is going to DIE for this - I don't know who, I don't know when, but SOMEONE is going to pay - IN BLOOD!!!". 

Rachel grinned at her. "Wow, kiddo, never seen you showing THIS much flesh! Mmmmm, betcha the Prof. would have a FIT if he saw you like this!". 

Kitty glared at her, then rolled her eyes skyward. "Why me, dear Lord?? Why couldn't it be HER had to walk round topless, she probably wouldn't CARE!". Lockheed was completely bug-eyed at the sight. Not that Kurt, Brian, Meggan and Alistaire were much better.

"Um, Katzchen, can't you use one of those straps to ...". 

"No I can't - they won't come loose!". 

Rachel laughed. "Never mind, kiddo, I'll just use my...... Wait a minute - my powers aren't working!". Everyone else tried, with the same result. 

Kurt sighed in frustration. "I guess we have to go find the train, and Widget, then find a way to ignite our powers, if we want to go home. You are sure the Phoenix Force is still within you, Rachel?"

"Sure thing, fuzzy-elf. I just don't feel like waking it up at the moment, not until my telepathy and telekinesis come back. Till then we'll haveta find a way to do without powers, get somewhere to stay -"

"I'll settle for some decent clothes! Preferably ones which might allow me to put my arms down!!"

********************************

The trail left by the train led towards a large castle, looming ominously on the skyline (sorta Gothic, I suppose...). The brightly (un)clothed band made their way towards it. Before they reached the castle they came to a large town, a market in full swing.

**********************************

"See Kitty, the slave-women here don't seem to mind going about topless....."

"WELL I FLAMING WELL DO, KURT, SO SHUT UP!!" Kitty's whisper was VERY emphatic.

Kitty just couldn't stop blushing. Rachel would be in her element (un)dressed like this she thought with a mental groan. Kurt had already been approached twice by men asking her price, and whether she was still..... you know ....... 'New? Unbroken?' Yes I AM, and I don't intend that to change JUST yet, thank you very much!. Brian looked almost as uncomfortable as she did, and Meggan seemed not too happy at leading her beloved Brian about on a lead. But Alistaire seemed rather TOO happy, to Kitty's jaundiced eye. Bet he's overheard people talking about having .......well ........... ya know ...... 'doing it' with their slaves, and figures that he's got the chance to 'do it' with Ray. Pig!. And of course nothing flustered Phoenix; indeed, she seemed just amused at Kitty's embarrassment.

"Well, if you've got it, flaunt it, I always say kiddo." Rachel just couldn't keep a straight face at Kitty's expression - a bad move, thought Kitty - I'll get you for this, Red!

"YOU'VE GOT it - I haven't! And I'm not THAT sort of girl!"

"Trust me, Kitty, I don't think any of these three men would notice you if you DID drop your arms; Brian's too ashamed of what he looks like, Kurt's admiring the ladies and Alistaire's looking at ME all the time. Trust me, I bet you'd look great topless - show us what you're made of....."

**"NO I WILL NOT!!!!"** She remembered at the last minute to lower her voice so the locals wouldn't overhear - after all, a slave shouldn't answer back.

"Well, meinen freunden, before we can go further I think we need to rest. The inn ahead looks as if it should suit us. I appear to have some money in my wallet - let us freshen up, have something to eat and drink, and find out what lies in yonder castle before we proceed. Is that acceptable to everyone?"

There were no dissenters - it had been a loooonng walk to the town, and they were all tired.

***************************************

"Wow, this world is turning out to be FUN", Rachel murmured with a suppressed laugh. Well, SHE thought it was. Brian seemed humiliated - and about time too, he can be SO stuck-up sometimes! - , Meggan seemed totally bewildered, Kurt was vaguely embarrassed, but also somewhat amused, Alistaire was, well, 'drooling', and Kitty, well - Rachel knew it wasn't nice to be enjoying her friend's embarrassment so much, but she just couldn't help it. Especially as Kurt was now starting to get into the swing of things, and kept caressing her bare back, making comments such as "she'll be the best slave girl around once I've trained her properly", and "I'm saving her for later - the first time is the most fun". I'd be careful if I were you, fuzzy - the look in Kitty's eye, she's gonna kill you later! The young girl had finally had to put her arms down, they were aching too much, and now she was doing every thing she could not to look at any of her friends. Nor was she talking to them, unless she absolutely had to. Rachel had teased her for a while, but stopped when she saw how upset Kitty was getting.

"Well, my friends, it seems that the train ended up at the castle, to which we must now go if we wish to go home again. According to the people here, the rulers of this world live there. They say there used to be much more laughter and happiness here, before THEY showed up. So we'd best be careful when we go there. I think we should go to our rooms, and freshen up, before we go there - we'll need all our wits about us, I think". The others nodded their agreement with Kurt's plan, and went up the stairs to their allotted rooms.

**************************************

"This is a map of the castle - one of our new acquaintances drew it. The best way in would appear to be the front door - it's where visitors are expected to enter. We are correctly dressed for such visitors, so we may not be challenged".

"A big 'if', Nightcrawler", Brian replied with a worried frown on his face. "If guests only turn up when expected, or ordered, we won't be expected and they may call out the guard on us".

"True, mein freund, but I really think we have little option in this regard. We none of us possess the powers that would make our entry easy, so we must use our physical abilities. Whilst I may still be able to cling to walls, and disappear in the shadows, I do not think that would get us in".

"D'you think we'll fool them that easily, fuzzy? I still think we'd be better advised to use a sneakier method of entry. Waddya think Ki -- where is she?" Rachel looked round the room but couldn't see her. 

The others quickly scanned the room, without success, until Meggan said, hesitantly, "I think she stepped out onto the balcony". Kurt and Rachel exchanged a glance. 

"I think she might have taken our joking personally", Rachel sighed. "I suppose I'd better go and speak to her".

She found her friend, after something of a search, sitting on the roof, arms wrapped around her knees, head resting on her arms, staring into space. Lockheed was curled around her neck. As she got closer, she saw the gleaming track of tears on Kitty's face. "Kiddo? I'm sorry - we ALL are. We didn't mean to - ".

"Just go away and leave me alone!" Kitty wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Can't do that, I'm afraid, Kitty. We're going into the castle to find the train, and Widget, so we can leave. We're ALL needed for that. Look, we didn't MEAN to upset you so much, we just didn't think we'd hurt you, it was all just in fun. I guess Kurt and I didn't stop to think, we just carried on as if, just because WE'RE both flamboyant and somewhat exhibitionist, that meant that YOU'D get into the swing as well. I'm really sorry, kiddo, and so's Kurt". She put her arm round Kitty. "I promise, we BOTH promise, we won't make fun of you any more".

It took a fair bit more persuasion to get the young girl to rejoin the others, but in the end, Rachel was successful. Kurt quickly came over to add his apologies, before reconvening the discussion.

"Actually", said Meggan somewhat hesitantly, "I may be able to help with how to get in. According to someone I overheard, this place's rulers are holding a big gathering of their followers and like-minded people tomorrow night. If we go then , we might not need an invitation or anything, we could just mingle". Kitty interjected, "Maybe, Meg - but I'd like to know a bit more about what we might get ourselves into. After all, we're dressed as slaves and suchlike, so presumably we'll be expected act like them. And there ARE limits as to what I'd be prepared to do" she added significantly. The others nodded. "Let's scout around a bit more, see what we can find out" Kurt said firmly.

**************************************** 

"Okay, here is what we know. It all started about ten years ago. Apparently, somebody showed up at the New York branch of the Hellfire Club, somebody named Amahl Farouk, and - " 

"AMAHL FAROUK?!?" Rachel broke into Kurt's summation, in a shocked tone. 

"Ja, why, do you know him?" Kurt replied, with a concerned look on his face at Rachel's response. 

"DO I KNOW HIM?!? You betcha I know him, fuzzy! The Shadow King! I faced him in the future, MY future, where he controlled the Hellfire Club as his puppets, used them to attack me! As I recall, Professor Xavier had to kill him, but his astral self survived somehow. He's a really nasty piece of work, a villain of the highest order, Kurt!" 

"Nevertheless, we will have to enter his lair, if we are to recover Widget and the train, and leave this world. Anyway, it seems that the members of the Inner Circle apparently lost their powers just before they came here, possibly to escape the attentions of the X-Men, who are still active over in the States. They set up their new headquarters here, enforcing their rule with the backing of ..... how shall I put it? ...... somewhat degenerate members of the British Establishment, who have apparently gone along with their way of ruling with great relish. According to my sources, who were sufficiently drunk to be unable to dissemble, present tonight will be Sebastian Shaw, Emma Frost, Selene, someone called Nathaniel Essex, and their guest Doctor Victor von Doom, ruler of most of Eastern Europe. The evening will have plenty of drinking, and displays of bondage, female dominance, corporal punishment, and suchlike." He looked at Kitty, Alistaire and Brian with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Slaves are, as you might expect, on the receiving end of such treatment, so you had best be prepared, as we have agreed that you should fully act the part of slaves - at least up until matters become too sexual in nature" he added, looking Kitty squarely in the eyes. She blushed - it was her biggest fear, that someone should take advantage of the fact that she was a slave, and force her to have sex with them. She told Kurt the previous night, if it came to that, she was NOT going to continue playing along!! 

Kurt then glanced at Rachel and Meggan. "And remember, we must play the part of Masters and Mistresses - these three are our slaves, and we must treat them that way, whether or not they enjoy it." He glanced at Alistaire as he said that, and the others laughed - Alistaire had been way too eager to play the part of Rachel's personal slave! "And, whatever happens tonight, we all promise NEVER to discuss it again, ja?" Everyone agreed - Kitty more quickly than most. She was really looking forward to getting off this world. 

"Very well then, if we are all ready, let us proceed to the castle. And be careful, all of you! The members of the Hellfire Club may still have some powers, though maybe not to the full extent we would expect. Please, BE CAREFUL! Lockheed will act as backup in the event that things go wrong - let us hope they do not". 

****************************************************** 

The members of Excalibur were greeted at the gate by a sweating Dai Thomas, clad in the uniform of a seventeenth century nobleman's manservant, down to his powdered wig. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Have you come to attend the party tonight? " 

"Ja, we have sir. We were told that entry was free to any who wished to attend - that is correct?" 

"That's right boyo. Constable Berry here will show you the way. Nick? Take these guests through, an' announce them properly." 

"Right, sarge. If you'd all like to come this way, please?" The handsome young man led the party into the castle, into a large, well-lit room, from the ceiling of which huge glass chandeliers illuminated the room in glittering light. Servants dressed as the two policemen were moved around the room, passing out drinks to any who wished for one. 

Over the next half hour, the room gradually filled with people - men and women dressed in leather clothes, leading scantily-clad slaves of both sexes. Those not slaves exchanged greetings in merry voices. Their slaves were more apprehensive. They knew what was to come. 

**************************************************** 

"Welcome, one and all, to the greatest night of our calendar, the NUIT DE MARQUIS DE SADE! WE hope you all enjoy yourselves. Remember to make use of ALL of our ..... facilities!" There was a burst of laughter from the assembled guests and visitors. They knew exactly what sort of facilities that Shaw was referring to - the well-equipped dungeons and 'punishment rooms' for which Dover Castle was famous. The assorted slaves accompanying their Masters and Mistresses looked suitably nervous - though none more than the fourteen-year old girl on the end of the dog-lead held by a blue-furred Kurt Wagner. Kitty thought, with trepidation, If I end up getting 'punished' while we're here, I'll never be able to look the others in the eyes again, vow of silence or not! Unless they get the same ....... 

"Now, my friends, let the evening begin!" Shaw clapped his hands, and waitresses clad only in black leather bustiers, black stockings and high-heeled shoes began to move around the assembled guests with trays of drinks. 

"Remember, meinen freunden, we HAVE to find out the location of Widget and the train; everything else comes second to that. . If our powers worked, this would be so much easier, but they don't, so we must use more mundane methods. Now, let us move amongst these people, and see what we can find out". The members of Excalibur moved off in pairs, the Master or Mistress leading their 'slave' on their leash. Lockheed had disappeared up into the rafters as soon as they'd entered. 

******************************************* 

"My, that IS a fine specimen of manhood you have there, my dear!" Selene, clad from head to foot in shiny black leather, regarded Brian with envy and lust in her eyes. "perhaps you would care to trade him to me for a while? I have this specimen here," she pulled on one of her chains, and Meggan and Brian's eyes almost popped out of their heads at the sight of Piotr Rasputin wearing a black leather jockstrap and nothing else, "who is in superb physical shape. Are you interested?" Meggan shook her head. "Well, I think it would be fun to watch our respective slaves fight - in fact, I insist on it." Her eyes grew hard. "As Black Queen, I have the right to insist, my dear. I think it would be most entertaining to see them fight each other, let us say, mud wrestling, to the submission would be appropriate. Whichever one of them wins, their owner gets the losing slave for the night". Meggan had little choice in the matter - they HAD to keep their disguise intact. She nodded. Selene smiled. "I think a little mud bath could be prepared in short order. I'll order the servants to get on with it." She clapped her hands, and a manservant in black leather jodhpurs hurried over to follow her orders. Brian stifled a groan. This is another fine mess Widget's got us into! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to turn that little %$£*&^ into a toaster! 

Meggan felt awful . Her beloved Brian was going to have to fight, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated to see her hero, her idol, like this, but she had no choice. Kurt had been very insistent, and, after all, he WAS team leader, wasn't he? She wished she had the self-confidence, the ability to take her own decisions and stand by them , that all of her friends and teammates seemed to have. Just for once, I wish I could have the confidence to stand up for myself. Why can they when I can't? I wish I knew who this person called Meggan was She brought her mind back to the matter in hand - finding Widget and the train. "Um, may I ask your name? It seems rude to talk without knowing your name." 

"I am Selene, the Black Queen. And you?" "Meggan. This is a very ..... interesting event. Is it always this ..... interesting?" (Meggan wasn't too good at small-talk). 

Selene smiled. "That depends on what you consider interesting, my dear. Our guest, Lord Doom, is very interested in the strange vehicle which crashed near here a day or so ago. I myself am only interested in my own satisfaction. And right now", she added, "my satisfaction depends upon seeing the outcome of this wrestling match." She snapped her fingers for drinks for herself, and for Meggan. 

********************************************* 

Sebastian Shaw looked around at all the guests. Some of them had already left the main room to avail themselves of the 'facilities' available. A couple of guests had their servants, male or female, across their knees, demonstrating to the other guests how they would spank their misbehaving slaves. His eyes fixed upon a spectacular-looking redhead, with a tall, thin man on the end of a lead. He smiled - a new face. And this one looked quite a find. He sauntered over. "Good evening, Miss. I am Sebastian Shaw, the Black King of the Hellfire Club. I have not seen you here before, Miss - ?" 

"Summers, Rachel Summers. No, you haven't. I'm new in town, and thought I'd drop in, and see how things are done here". She smiled at him, and he noticed how truly stunning she was. 

"No problem at all, my dear lady! We are always happy to receive new guests!" He looked at Alistaire. "You seem to have your slave here well-trained, unlike many of our new guests. Perhaps you would care to demonstrate how you have managed to obtain such quick obedience from him?" 

Rachel smiled, though inwardly wishing him dead. "Actually, Mr. Shaw, he was quite an obedient sort when I first got my hands on him - in fact, he'd do almost anything for me. All I had to do was to build on that". 

Shaw smiled back at her. "Nevertheless, I'd still like to see you put on a display of obedience using him - we are always delighted to see new Masters and Mistresses in action, no matter how experienced, nor how strict or physical they may be". 

"Of course, Mister Shaw. I would be delighted". 

"Then I shall show you to somewhere where you can show us exactly how obedient he is". 

"Of course! Lead on MacDuff, to misquote the Bard!" Shaw laughed at that. A new face, a very spectacular face, and with a sense of humour behind it - this one could be an interesting find, thought Shaw. If she proves able enough, perhaps it might be worthwhile getting Tessa to investigate her further, perhaps with a view to bringing her into the Hellfire Club. It would be worth finding someone else to counter that Selene witch! 

Rachel at that moment was fondly imagining the entire Inner Circle dead, in various exquisite and painful ways. 

************************************************* 

Kurt led Kitty out of the main hall, looking for a way into the inaccessible depths of the castle. There didn't seem any obvious way down. They were both looking for some sort of sign that a way down existed, when Emma Frost strolled up to them. "Good evening, sir. You're new here. Are you looking for anything in particular?" Kurt smiled his most charming smile. 

"Actually, fraulein, I was merely wishing to explore the castle a bit more, and I wa -" 

"Oh, come now, you don't fool me! You're one of the off-worlders who came on that strange train, aren't you? And now you want it back." She smiled in triumph at the look of surprise on Kurt's face. "Well, I can tell you where to find it, if you wish." 

Kurt was not convinced. "Why would you do that, Fraulein Frost?" 

She gave an evil smile. "My dear sir, I do not like Farouk, and this would be a good way to annoy him. However, in exchange I would want ...." 

"What?" Kurt said in a suspicious voice. 

"I think I would like this young lady for a few hours", she replied, smiling cruelly at Kitty. "I would gratefully welcome the opportunity to practice my disciplinary arts on a new victim. I'm sure she'll look lovely, bent over a desk or across my knee, or bent over a desk in one of the punishment rooms, with her pert bottom reddening under my hand." 

Kurt drew himself up, as Kitty blushed at the image her words brought to mind. "I think that that is a very cruel suggestion to make, and one which is totally unacceptable to - " 

"Oh really, sir? You do not, in fact, wish to retrieve your vehicle, and its accompanying mechanical entity? You will pass up my offer, and lose any hope of success in getting what you desire? Come, sir, I think it would be a fair trade - you get what you want, I get what I want." 

Kitty spoke up for the first time. "How do we know we'll get what we're after? You might betray us. Can you show us the way? " 

Emma glanced at her. "Slaves shouldn't speak until spoken to, girl. I cannot lead you there - it would be noticed. Besides which, I wish to entertain myself with you. However, I can give you " she turned to Kurt, "the access codes to get into the castle. What you seek is in the lower chambers - I can give you directions". 

.Kurt glanced at Kitty, without saying a word, but she knew what he was thinking without him having to speak. Kitty swallowed nervously. She knew they didn't really have much choice; if they were to find the train and leave, Kurt had to accept the offer. That meant that, like it or not (and she wouldn't like it at all!!), she was going to have to go along with this, at least until Widget and the train had been recovered. Kurt was going to have to leave her in the hands of Emma Frost, and it didn't seem likely to be pleasant. She had the premonition that the next hour or so was going to be very uncomfortable for her. 

***************************************** 

The mud bath was ready. Brain looked at Piotr, who returned his stare with no visible emotion. Brian, however, was not in a good mood. This is utterly ridiculous! Mud-wrestling! If we didn't have to hide our identities, I'd be more than happy to clobber them all for this! And Meggan seems to be enjoying this a bit too much! A small crowd had gathered round to watch, which annoyed him still more. "Right, my dear. Now they have to remove their jockstraps!" Selene pronounced triumphantly. Brian felt his jaw drop, as Rasputin pulled his off, to the cheers of the bystanders. I'm going to kill them all! he raged inside, as he followed suit. He couldn't bear to look at Meggan's face, as the two of them stepped into the mud bath. Brian promptly lost his footing, and fell over, bringing even more laughter from the onlookers. "Now, the rules are, no punching, gouging, or hits to the eyes or groin - we don't want either of you not being able to use THAT part of your anatomy!" Selene laughed. "The winner is the last one standing, when the opponent no longer has the strength to, or until one of you is pinned completely helplessly by the other for a count of thirty seconds. Let the bout - BEGIN!" she crowed. 

For a moment the two big men stared at each other. Then Piotr lunged at Brian, and slipped as he did so, falling face down in the mud. Brian hesitated, not being willing to take advantage of a fallen opponent, then, urged on by the crowd, threw himself at the younger man. Within seconds, the two mud-splattered figures were grappling with each other, to the delight of the crowd gathered around. After all, the sight of two huge, strong men, both naked, splashing around in thick mud isn't a sight many of them saw that often - even on this world! 

Meggan watched from the sidelines anxiously. She desperately wanted to intervene to help her Brian, but she couldn't without giving away their cover. Her hands gripped her cup until the knuckles went white. She dreaded the thought that Brian would end up in the hands of Selene. He might enjoy being with her, like he enjoys that witch Courtney Ross! What if he's hurt? What if Selene takes him away from me? 

Unconsciously, without anyone else noticing, her nature powers, supposedly suppressed, began to manifest themselves. The fire burning in the grate in the room seemed to flare up, though no wind had gusted nearby. Imperceptibly, the mud around the feet of Peter Rasputin became thicker, more cloying. Whatever power suppressed other powers in the castle, Meggan's link to the earth was slowly emerging. The mystic link she had with Britain was finally kicking in, even though this was a different Britain. 

And no-one noticed. 

Save one. 

************************************************ 

Shaw led Rachel to an anteroom, off from the main hall, Alistaire trailing in her wake. Rachel almost laughed out loud - she hadn't had to do anything to Alistaire to get him following around her like an obedient puppy dog, he was only too willing to play the role. Well, let's see how willing he is to go along with it when I start getting into a Miss Whiplash routine! 

Shaw turned to her politely. "Now, Miss Summers, perhaps you would be so kind as to demonstrate the techniques you've used to get such quick, unthinking obedience from your slave." 

Rachel smiled at him sweetly. "Actually, there's no great secret. To start with, he was already something of a follower before I even began. I think he always had a bit of the submissive in him - not like his sister, from what I know of her. Once I got to work, it didn't take long before he was like a well-trained dog. Here, slave, come and kneel at my feet" she suddenly snapped at Alistaire. He ran forwards and fell on all fours at her feet. Rachel smiled wickedly. 

"Now, if one of you'd care to fetch me a riding crop, I'll get my slave here to demonstrate exactly how well-trained he is". Shaw nodded, and clapped his hands. A servant ran forwards, and Shaw gave him instructions to fetch the necessary implement. By now a small crowd had gathered to watch the proceedings, much to Rachel's amusement. Gee Alistaire, it's kinda cute that you're gonna go through with this. I'd never have thought it of you. I wonder exactly how far I can take this? Oh well, only one way to find out ......... 

As for Alistaire, even though he knew it would involve some pain and discomfort, he was anticipating the next few minutes. I get to play the personal slave of the fair Rachel! Well, I can think of far worse things that might occur! I wonder if we might get some privacy later? Perhaps I could persuade her to kiss it better, whatever she does to me? Right now, I don't really care if we never leave here, I'm happy just being around Rachel 

He knew he should be concentrating on their mission, but at this precise moment it seemed of little interest to him - he had other, more important, concerns. Neither was Rachel exactly concentrating on the purpose of their coming to the castle - she was beginning to enjoy herself as well ...... 

************************************************ 

Emma led Kitty into an unused room. The young girl looked round. The room was furnished in black leather, like so much else in the castle. A table dominated the room. It had attachments at each corner for securing the wrist and ankle straps of a slave, whilst another attachment hung down from the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she saw the collection on a small table to one side - slippers, hairbrushes, straps, paddles, birches, riding crops and canes. Emma saw her looking, and the expression on her face. "Oh excellent, a newcomer. I do so love the new ones, they're such fun to break in. Now, girl, from now on, when I address you, you will call me 'mistress', and do whatever I say. Understood?" 

Kitty nodded. 

"I SAID, do you understand?" Emma repeated sharply. 

"Yes, mistress" Kitty responded. 

"Good, now come here. Stand there, " she pointed to a spot on her right, "put your hands on your head, and spread your legs. Excellent" she smiled, as Kitty obeyed. She reached out, and ran her hands over the younger girl's out-thrust breasts, tweaking the nipples. Then she ran her hands down Kitty's body. Kitty tried not to show her reaction to such treatment. Put up with it, girl - the only thing important is for Kurt to get Widget and the train back. Put everything else after that - everything! Of course, to someone as experienced as Emma Frost, it was obvious that the girl had no previous experience of such treatment - something that just made her more determined to push the girl as far as she could. 

"Turn around, and bend over, girl" came the command. Kitty did as she was told. Emma gazed at the proffered bottom with a look of rapt delight on her face, running her hands over the fair, delicate skin that she was soon going to be much less tender to. Then came the command Kitty had been dreading since she had come in. "Stand up, turn round, and get across my knee. I'm going to give you a really good, hard, spanking, my dear. I'm considered a true expert at this sort of thing, so let's see how well you can take it". 

Kitty lay face down across Emma's knee, her upper body supported by her hands, her taut, flat stomach resting on Emma's lap, her head below her waist, her bottom raised. Emma undid the leather strap around Kitty's waist, and removed it from between her buttocks. Kitty's bottom was now completely defenseless. Emma caressed the pert, slim mounds, then raised her hand. "Others here, my dear, are into the whole BDSM scene - the leather, dog-collars, and so on. I, on the other hand, am a devotee of the art of corporal punishment, in which I am an acknowledged expert. As I shall now demonstrate." 

And with that her hand descended onto Kitty's left buttock. * SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! * Then the other cheek. * SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! * The back of the left thigh was the next target, * SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! * Followed by the right thigh, * SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! * Then the bottom got the full attention again. 

* SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! * 

Kitty tried her best to keep herself under control. I'm an X-Man, Logan taught me to control myself no matter what the situation. Much though I'd like to, I can't just get up and kick Emma's head in. I've been through worse, the Brood, the Marauders, heck, that spell that that old bat of a Queen Mother used to reshape my body! This is nothing compared to that. Don't think about killing her yet, stay in control! You have to put up with it, for the good of the whole team. And think of what you're gonna do to the bitch when you get free ..... 

************************************ 

Kurt hung from the ceiling, in the shadows. He didn't trust Emma one bit, and felt terrible about having to leave Kitty in her hands. Already today Rachel and I have made her feel embarrassed and humiliated. What must she be thinking now?!? I have abandoned her to the 'tender mercies' of one of our biggest enemies, who intends to spank her as if she were a disobedient child! She does not deserve to have this inflicted upon her, she should be treated with more respect. How she must hate me for leaving her behind with Emma Frost! Ach, I'm sorry Katzchen, I will make it up to you for what circumstance has forced me to do But he knew that he had had to do what he had done. It was the only lead they had as to where Widget and the train might be, and they needed to find them if they were to leave this world, as soon as possible. I will be as quick as possible, so I can get back to save her! he vowed. He did not trust Emma's directions, OR her intentions, and was taking care not to be seen by any guards who might be around. He looked down the long corridor, and saw the stairs leading down that Emma had told him were there. What he also saw ere two armed guards, which she had NOT mentioned. I guessed right - a trap. Or perhaps she merely did not know. Don't forget, according to our sources, she has lost her telepathic powers. Still, I need to get past them. If only I could use the trick that Obi-Wan Kenobi used ...... 

Then, to his great delight, the two guards stepped to one side, out of line-of-sight of the stairway, to light up cigarettes. They must be verboten. But the stairs are unguarded - too good an opportunity to miss! Kurt quickly, but silently, sprang forwards, and down the stairs, before the guards returned. Now to find the train, and Widget, and get us out of here. I hope Rachel can still call upon the Phoenix Force to jump-start Widget, or it will all be of no use. I hope the others are faring well ..... 

He came to a locked door, locked by an electronic keypad. He entered the access codes Emma had given him, and was somewhat surprised when they opened the door without setting off any alarms, at least as far as he could hear. 

Perhaps Emma was telling the truth about hating Farouk! I will still not trust what she has told me unless I must, but if these codes are true, I may well be able to achieve success in what needs to be done! 

He set off down the unlit passageway, moving carefully and listening all the time. But no-one interfered with his progress, and he encountered no more guards. 

********** ******************************* 

This is utterly ridiculous! Fighting naked in mud - how do I get into these sort of situations! I thought the duck business was bad enough, but this is worse! Brian avoided another rush by Peter, then stuck out a foot and tripped him. The huge Russian fell face-down into the mud, which by now liberally caked both of them. Brian jumped onto his back, trying to get a lock on his arms before he could recover. Instead he got an eyeful of mud, thrown by Rasputin, who pushed Brian onto his back, then jumped onto his chest and put an arm across his throat. Brian tried to shift the arm, but the two men were too equally matched. Instead he got one leg under his opponent, and shoved him into the air, then rolled out from underneath. Peter fell into the mud with a heavy splash, throwing the sticky brown hardening goo onto some of the bystanders. 

Those splashed were not amused, but everyone else was. "Bravo, slave!" called Selene. "An excellent move! I hope that they are not too tired out by the bout to be of any use to us once we have a winner", she added, turning to Meggan, who was watching the fight anxiously. Meggan shook her head. "My dear girl, you should not get so attached to your slaves! They exist only to serve, and once they are of no more use to us, we should expect to discard them. Believe me, I have disposed of many burnt-out slaves in my time, so I know what I am talking about! You are new to this game, are you not? Well, you will soon learn". And she turned her attention back to the fight. 

Meggan asked timidly, "How did you get hold of ...... your slave?" 

Selene laughed. "He was a follower of Magneto, until he betrayed his Master in a fight with the X-Men, and Magnus sold' him to me in exchange for ..... shall we say, 'favours'." She laughed again, a cold, chilling sound. Meggan's heart sank. This Selene was truly an evil person! She'd heard about Piotr, her world's Piotr, from Betsy, and he didn't deserve this humiliation. I will get him free of her, if I can Meggan vowed to herself. 

Brian caught hold of Peter's arm and spun him around, then let go. Peter went sliding along the floor of the mud-pit, but Brian was too busy gulping in much-needed air to take advantage of his opponent's tactical disadvantage. To think that I, Captain Britain, should come to this! I am really going to hurt somebody before tonight is through - starting with that black-haired witch! Then he had to turn his attention back to the fight, as Rasputin rushed him again. Again Brian threw him face down into the mud, and again he couldn't get an advantage. 

For the next few minutes, all that could be heard was the sound of two big, naked men squelching around in mud, trying to beat the other up, to the accompaniment of copious cheers and ribald remarks. 

************************************************** 

"Down on your belly, slave!" commanded Rachel in a hard voice. Alistaire fell flat on his stomach. "Now, crawl over here!" She snapped, tapping her leather boot with the riding crop in her hand, impatiently. Alistaire did as he was told. The delightful Rachel is finally noticing me! At last! I don't mind if she wants me to be a slave, I'll do anything she wants if it gets her attention ...... thought Alistaire, trying to keep the look of dreamy contentment from his face, without much success it has to be said. Rachel noticed. So, Alistaire, enjoying the show, are we, hmmm? Well, let's see if you enjoy it when it becomes a bit more physical 

"Not fast enough, slave!" She snarled, and snapped the crop down onto Alistaire's backside. 

"My apologies, Mistress, I will do better in the future". 

"Not good enough, slave!" Again the crop descended, this time onto the back of his thigh. "I expect total obedience from the beginning, that's what I've trained you for!" 

Please, Rachel, keep on training me! "Yes, Mistress". 

"Good! Now, clean my boots with your tongue, slave!" The crowd around them laughed appreciatively. Rachel, I'd do that if you asked even if we WEREN'T playing along with these people 

He got to work with his tongue, much to Rachel's amusement. He's REALLY getting into the swing of this now, isn't he? Is it just because it's me, or is he like that with other women? One of those men who likes dressing up in school uniforms at the weekend and going off to some make-believe 'school' somewhere, to recreate the British Boarding School experience! I'm going to have to tell Kitty about this! I know she's got a crush on him - ya can't hide from a telepath, kiddo - so maybe if she tries this approach she might get a bit further! 

"Better. You're remembering your training. Now, slave, on all fours!" She bent down to reattach his dog-lead to the collar he wore. "Time for walkies!" Ray led him up to the drinks cabinet in the room, poured herself a drink, and, as she turned to talk to one of the guests, pout the drink on Alistaire's back, using him as a table. 

"You see, he's actually well-trained. He just needs a few reminders every now and again.". "Of course, my dear lady, even the best slaves forget their training every once on a while. They just need reminding once in a while. Tell me, do you use the crop for that as well?" Ray smiled sweetly. "Actually, most of the time my hand suffices" Oh yes, Rachel, spank me! PLEASE! , "I just use the crop when instant obedience is what's needed, that's all". 

I hope the others are getting a bit further in finding the train. Whilst we're stuck here, we're getting nowhere Ray thought a bit despondently, even if it is rather fun 

*********************************************** 

* SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! * Kitty gritted her teeth. How long is it now? Ten minutes, at least! Doesn't her arm ever get tired? Dammit, I'm going to take every one of these smacks out on her when I get free of this! 

* SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! * These ones fell on the inside of her thigh. By now, the whole of her bottom was a fine shade of red, as was the backs of her thighs. There were reddening hand prints on the inside of her legs, from just above the knee to just below her mound. She swallowed a yelp. You are DEAD, d'ya hear me witch?? DEAD!! Kitty had long ago given up worrying what sort of spectacle she was making; all that concerned her at the moment was not losing control and killing Emma - and by God she deserves it, especially from what we heard before about how she likes to treat her slaves! When I get free, I'm gonna beat the crap out of her ass, and ENJOY doing it!! . 

Emma stopped spanking Kitty's backside. She ran a hand over the hot cheeks, down the back of the thighs, then up the inside. "Not enjoying yourself, my dear? Not yet learnt a lesson in obedience? Well, don't worry, I'll soon get a reaction out of you. Stand up". Kitty did as she was commanded. "Hands on your head!" Emma walked over to the small table, and Kitty watched in trepidation as she began sorting through the various punishment implements there. "Ah, here it is - 'Old Faithful'!" Emma crowed as she produced a maple wood paddle, about a foot long and five inches wide. "It doesn't have the greatest sting of all of them, but that means I can use it more. " She smiled evilly at Kitty's expression. 

"Get on the table, kneel there, and raise your hands above your head." Kitty's wrists were soon tied to the hook hanging from the ceiling, and her ankles secured to the table-legs by the ankle-straps she still wore. Her legs were apart now, her body bent forwards to proffer her backside for further treatment. Emma walked round behind her. "I must admit, you've been the proper little stoic, haven't you, my girl?" 

"Yes, Mistress" Kitty said quietly. 

"Well, let's see just how stoical you are, shall we?" And Emma raised the paddle, and swung it down across the centre of Kitty's bottom. 

* WHAP! * "Aaaahhh!" Kitty couldn't help the gasp which escaped her lips at the fiery sting of the paddle. God, it was MUCH worse than the hand-spanking! It wasn't the pain so much, she had felt worse in her time, it was that, now she no longer had to fight to keep control of herself because she was tied up and unable to fight back even if she wanted to, it was no longer possible for her to ignore the pain and humiliation of her situation - she, an X-Man, a card-carrying super hero, being paddled like a naughty little girl, with her legs apart showing everything! 

* WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! * Four real stingers landed in quick succession, two on each cheek. "Owwww! Kitty squealed, her intention to keep quiet, to keep herself under control, impossible to keep up anymore. 

* WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! * "Owwwwww! Ouch!" 

Kitty's yelps and cries were becoming ever more vocal now, as the stinging in her buttocks grew ever more intense, and the first tear began a path down her face. Her backside, could she see it, writhed almost of it's own volition as it began to turn from merely reddened to crimson. 

*************************************** 

Kurt moved deeper into the castle, ever alert for any sign of trouble. There had been a number of guards moving about, but he had been able to hide in the shadows and avoid them, at least so far. He tried to put thoughts of what might be happening to his team-mates, especially Kitty, to the back of his mind, at least until he could afford the luxury of indulging them. For the present, finding Widget and the train came first. The number of guards present seems to be increasing - perhaps I am approaching my goal. I hope I can get close enough to find out, without being spotted. 

He crept forward, being careful to use the shadows to his advantage, his dark-blue fur making him blend almost invisibly into the darkness. He heard voices up ahead. One of them he didn't recognise, the other sounded vaguely familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. He sprang up to the ceiling, and swung into the rafters, to approach the target location in greater safety. 

In a large chamber lay the train. About thirty guards stood around, all armed. Two men were examining the vehicle, one of them a tall, stern-looking man clad in black leather garb similar to that worn by Sebastian Shaw, and even Kurt himself; the other was a fairly tall man, with brown hair and a handsome, though arrogant, face, richly dressed in silks and ermine. Kurt carefully moved closer. "So, Mr Essex, have you yet managed to ascertain where this vehicle came from? According to the delightful Miss Frost, it simply appeared out of thin air one day, yet, although dragon-powered, it does not appear to have the capacity for such a mode of travel". 

"Indeed not, Lord Doom. We think that a small robotic figure recovered from the crash site might have something to do with it, but as yet our scientists are unable to ascertain what role it plays". Kurt's eyes narrowed. Lord Doom! 

This must be this world's equivalent of Doctor Doom! I remember one of the people I spoke to earlier saying he ruled most of Eastern Europe, as an absolute monarch, and that he'd be an expected guest. At least the train looks okay. I wonder where they're keeping Widget? 

A white -coated man came out of an adjoining room, and walked over to the two men. They spoke quietly for a few moments, then Doom and Essex walked up the stairs down which Nightcrawler had come, accompanied by about a dozen guards, while the man who had spoken to them, obviously some sort of scientist or technician, went back from whence he had come. Seizing the opportunity, Kurt followed, being careful to remain high up and out of the line-of-sight of the guards. 

His hunch paid off. The room the man went back into was a laboratory, packed with high-tech gear of all sorts, with banks of computers filling one wall, and with various workbenches covered in pieces of electronic and mechanical machinery filling the room. On one of the benches lay a small, round metal head, with large, frog-like eyes. 

Widget! Kurt thought delightedly. I have found that which we were looking for. Now all I have to do is to find some way to 'liberate' him, and get the others here, and get Phoenix to jump-start Widget so that we can proceed. That's all! he thought with grim amusement. He looked at the small robot. At least they haven't dissected him - we won't have to reassemble him before we can leave. 

********************************************** 

Brian was utterly filthy - and in a filthy mood. Neither he nor Rasputin had yet been able to win the fight, and the onlookers were enjoying the spectacle far too much for his liking. Even Meggan didn't seem too upset by what was going on, at least to his jaundiced eye. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS, RIGHT NOW! In actuality, he felt almost better than he had at the beginning. Though he didn't know it, his link to Britain, like that of Meggan, was reasserting itself. The powers of Rachel, Kurt and Kitty remained suppressed, as there was nothing to replenish them, except for Rachel's possession of the Phoenix Force, a power beyond any possessed by the Master of the Castle. Now Brian had the advantage over his opponent. He feinted towards the big Russian, who moved to block his anticipated attack. Instead Brian swept his foot through the mud, picking up a large quantity and kicking it into Rasputin's face. The latter fell back, wiping the mud from his eyes. Brian dashed forwards, being careful to keep his footing, and kicked the legs out from under his opponent, who fell heavily. Brian leapt onto his back, seizing his right arm , and pushed it up his back in a half-nelson, locking it in place by putting his left arm around his opponent's neck to hold his own right wrist. The crowd fell silent, sensing that the end of the battle was near. 

"Give it up, Rasputin! I've got a hold now - you can't escape!" Brian panted, as he held his opponent firmly under control. 

"Nyet, I will NEVER concede! I will fight for my Queen as long as I can" Rasputin gasped. But he was weakening, and unable to shift Brian's hold on him. 

"Oh damn, it seems your slave may have bested mine. Well, lucky you, my dear; you get to play with both of them". Selene was sulking at this turn of events. She had been SO looking forwards to playing with her new toy, but instead she'd have to spend the rest of the evening without either. She signalled that the fight was over. "You win, my dear. I expect to get him back in a reasonable condition, if you don't mind". And with that she stalked off in a huff. 

Meggan was just relieved that her Brian had won without being hurt. She ran over to him. "Oh Brian, are you okay? I'm sorry, my love, but I couldn't intervene, even though I wanted to". 

Brian pushed her away, ignoring her hurt expression. "Meg, right now, all I want to do is to have a nice, hot bath and get clean. Come on, Rasputin, up you get." He hauled the younger man to his feet. "I suppose you'd better find a room where we can get clean, and we can decide what to do next. WE haven't made any progress finding either the train OR Widget, so the others had better be doing more than we have". 

Meggan said nervously, "They're going to have to look after themselves. We haven't either the powers or the knowledge to help them, Brian. We have to trust them. I just hope Kurt's okay." 

"Why Kurt, in particular, Meg?" Brian looked suspicious. He'd noticed Wagner taking an interest in his girlfriend earlier, on 'Billy the Kid's' world, and then she'd even seemed to respond. Was her interest merely that of a friend, or something more? 

Meggan blushed. "No reason at all, Brian. I'm concerned about all of them. Come on, let's find somewhere to have a bath, then we'll have to go looking for Widget, and the rest of the team". 

A voice spoke in her head, and Brian's. I THINK NOT, MY DEAR GIRL! SO, ANOTHER MUTANT, HMM? AND ONE WHOSE POWERS STILL WORK, WHOSE POWERS I HAVEN'T ABSORBED? COULD IT BE THAT YOU TWO WERE PART OF THE CREW OF THE EXTRAORDINARY DIMENSION-TRAVELLING VEHICLE WE RECOVERED? NO, MY DEAR, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! And guards began to surround them with weapons levelled. Brian sighed. "This is another fine mess Widget's got us into!" 

************************************************* 

"Now, slave, you haven't being paying attention, have you?" 

"No, Mistress!" 

"I think you should be punished, don't you, slave?" 

Oh, please do Rachel! "Yes, Mistress". 

"Then beg, beg me to punish you!" 

I think I want to be your slave forever! "Please, punish me as I deserve, Mistress!" 

Rachel, rather to her own surprise, was really starting to enjoy herself. It wasn't that she had any great feelings for Alistaire - she didn't. But this was reminding her of her time as a hound of Ahab, except that now SHE had the power, now SHE was commanding obedience of another, now SHE was in control. I'll have to tell Kitty about all this - I wonder if she's enjoying herself as much as I am? Oh, I forgot, she's a slave, not a Mistress. God, I hope she's not being too badly treated! 

"Very well then, slave, you know WHY you are being punished, of course?" 

"No, Mistress". 

* THWACK! * 

"You are being punished for not noticing my glass was empty and getting me another drink, before I had to ask!" "I'm sorry, Mistress". 

* THWACK! * 

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, slave!" Some onlookers cheered this. Alistaire had completely forgotten that other people were around, he was enjoying being Rachel's slave too much. "Now beg me!" 

Alistaire kissed the ground where Rachel stood, without any instruction to do so. "Please, Mistress, punish me!" "That's better, slave!" 

* THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! * 

"Well, slave, are you remembering your training now?" 

"Yes, Mistress!" 

"Then get me another drink, and bring it back - on all fours!" 

"Yes Mistress!" Alistaire's expression was like a puppy whose master has finally come home, eager to please. 

Rachel barely kept a straight face. God, did we ever underestimate Alistaire when we first met him! He seemed a nice man, but nothing special. Bet none of us ever thought he'd be into this sort of thing! Oh well, better play along ........ 

And she did. 

Alistaire lay face down on the ground, making no effort to get up. Not that he really could - Rachel was standing on top of him, walking up and down making sure to press her high heels into him. She was talking to Sebastian Shaw about the traditions of the Hellfire Club - he was trying to find out if she was interested in joining. You're out of luck, old sport. She hates you Hellfire people, because of what happened in her future, at least as far as Kitty's told me. You'd find you had a tiger by the tail if she did join. I hope the others are getting somewhere in finding that pesky little robot - I hope they are, I don't want to move right now ..... 

************************************************ 

* WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! * 

"Ouch! Oooowww! Aaaaooowww!" 

Kitty frantically wriggled her bottom, trying to escape the biting sting of the paddle. The whole of her backside was now deep crimson, whilst her thighs were bright red. The wooden blade had landed on her defenseless buttocks scores of times over the last fifteen so minutes, while other blows had landed on her thighs, making her buck and squeal. Emma had been enjoying herself immensely, delighted to finally break through the girl's resolve. Not that she had made as much of a fuss as Emma would have liked. Though there had been tears, she hadn't broken down as Emma had been looking forward to, even when she had concentrated her assault on the sensitive area joining bottom and thighs - she had struck there a dozen times each side, and the girl had cried out, yes, and shed tears - but not broken down completely as she was supposed to do. Time to unveil the final weapon. 

She walked over to the table, and put down the paddle. She regarded another paddle - a wooden one two feet long and eight inches wide - for a few moments, then decided against. Instead, she riffled through her collection of canes, before finally finding the right one. A proper rattan affair, just over three feet long, thin and thus of increased flexibility, to heighten the speed at which it struck - thus making it far more painful to receive than its looks would first indicate, whilst being thin it wouldn't cause too much bruising, thus making the victim able to take more strokes without suffering any real damage - prolonging the session was always important to Emma, it always made it so much more pleasing. It would be more than enough, Emma felt sure, to finally break the girl's stoicism. She WILL cry after this - she will HOWL like a baby! Emma cut the air a few times for practice, before walking round in front of the bound Kitty. She undid the ties binding her wrists, then did the same to her ankles. "Get down, girl" she commanded. Kitty obeyed, wiping the tears from her face, sighing in relief as the blood started flowing again in stiff aching arms and legs. 

"Look, girl. This is what I'm going to use next. Do you like the prospect?" Emma's powers had been drained down to greatly reduced levels by Amahl Farouk, but she was still able to sense the girl's sudden agitation. "So, how old are you, girl?" 

"Uh, I'm fourteen, Mistress". 

Emma raised her eyebrow at that. "Only fourteen? My, you're doing well to take this so far, for a fourteen year old. Still, I'm going to change that. I'm going to give you fourteen of the best - won't that be fun?" She didn't wait for an answer - it didn't need an answer in any case. 

"Now, girl, turn round. Spread your legs, with your feet about , let me see, two feet apart. Good, now, bend over and grasp your ankles." Kitty did as she was told - she knew that Emma could see everything in this position, and didn't care. She just wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. Kitty didn't think the cane could hurt worse than the paddle had. She was about to be proved wrong. 

"Right my dear, fourteen of the best it is" she gloated as she took careful aim across the centre of Kitty's already scorching bottom. She raised the cane, as Kitty tensed in anticipation of what was to come. Emma waited a few seconds, until she saw Kitty relax as the stroke didn't come, then swept the cane down hard. 

* THWACK! * "Aaiiieeooowwww!" Kitty yelled uncontrollably. Emma raised the cane again. 

****************************************** 

Kurt looked around to see if there were any more scientist / technicians working in the laboratory, but could see none. Once I deal with this one, I can get Widget away - but that leaves the guards outside. I don't think I can deal with about twenty armed guards without my powers. I would need the help of the others, or else get my teleportational powers back before I could tackle them. Perhaps I should go back and get the others, bring them down here and we can remove the guards and be gone from here before anyone could stop us. Yes, that is the best course of action - I will get Kitty first, the child needs that consideration, I think. 

But before he could make his move, a voice boomed into his mind. * PLANNING TO LEAVE SO SOON? I THINK NOT - IN FACT, I INSIST YOU STAY AND HELP ME, OTHERWORLDER. IN YOUR WORLD, YOU ARE AN X-MAN, I SEE. YOU WILL BE USEFUL IN ELIMINATING THOSE OF THIS WORLD, AS WILL YOUR COMPANIONS. YOUR CAPTAIN BRITAIN AND HIS LADY ARE ALREADY BEING TAKEN INTO CUSTODY BY MY GUARDS. AS ARE YOU NOW * the voice added as guards ran into the room, pointing automatic weapons in his direction. Kurt sighed -this was absolutely typical, nothing ever seemed to go right for those wearing an X on their uniform. There was nowhere for him to escape - the room had only one exit, and there were too many guards with too much firepower for him to be able to knock them all out without being shot first. I'm sorry, Katzchen, everyone, I think we have failed. God only knows what this monster has in store for us At the urging of the soldiers, he hopped down to the floor, held high in the air. If they get too close together to be able to safely fire their weapons without hitting each other, it might be worth trying to take them down 

* NO, KURT WAGNER, IT WILL NOT. I HAVE INSTRUCTED THEM NOT TO GET TOO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER TO GIVE YOU THAT OPPORTUNITY! * The voice laughed in his head for a few seconds. * YOU CANNOT KEEP SECRETS FROM A TELEPATH, FOOL! NOW I WILL INSTRUCT MY GUARDS TO DEAL WITH YOUR FRIENDS - THOUGH I THINK YOUR YOUNG GIRL FRIEND SHOULD BE LEFT TO EMMA'S TENDER MERCIES! * The laughter which accompanied that remark was cruelty incarnate. * POOR EMMA, HER PLAN TO HARM MY INTERESTS DIDN'T WORK OUT AS SHE INTENDED - BUT AT LEAST SHE HAS THE COMFORT OF THRASHING THAT DEFENSELESS LITTLE GIRL! 

******************************************* 

Rachel had no warning - one minute she was talking to Shaw as if she was truly interested in his proposal, then without warning a mind invaded hers. * SO, YOUNG WOMAN, YOU WOULD CHALLENGE MY POWER, WOULD YOU? I THINK NOT - YOUR TELEPATHIC POWERS ARE SUPPRESSED, AS ARE THE POWERS OF YOUR COMPANIONS. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, GIRL! * And Rachel could do nothing to stop Amahl Farouk from raking through her memories. The deaths of the X-Men at the hands of the US Army; her brainwashing and torture at the hands of Ahab, until she became a Hound, hunting other mutants to be killed; her incarceration in the mutant concentration camps after her rebellion, when she crippled Ahab; the fateful breakout from the camp, when Franklin Richards had dies at the hands of the Sentinels; the attack on Sentinel Control in the Baxter Building, when all but Kate Pryde and her had died; the attack on the Nimrod manufacturing plant, when she had been displaced in time, to join the X-Men......... 

Alistaire looked on in bemusement, unable to sense anything of what was going on. All he could see was that Rachel had been talking to Shaw, then suddenly froze in place, staring vacantly into thin air. Meanwhile armed guards began running into the room, pointing their guns at Rachel and himself. He got up off the floor, raising his hands in surrender. Shaw pointed at the pair of them. "These two are hostile invaders - arrest them at once!" 

"Yes, Sir!" the sergeant in charge snapped, and gestured to his men to take the two of them captive. But before they could reach the pair, a deafening roar sounded from above, and a purple streak shot down at the men, a gout of scorching fire lashing at the guards, who dived frantically for cover, beating at their burning clothing. Lockheed unleashed another blast at those guards he had missed first time round, who took evasive action as soon as possible. Shaw himself threw himself back from the heat, not wishing to find out if his ability to absorb energy would protect him from the flames. 

Even Farouk was momentarily distracted. It gave Rachel the slim chance she needed. She reached out with her mind - and called upon the Phoenix Force. Even in the absence of her own telepathic powers, it responded. The fiery shape of the Phoenix began to form around her, and she felt the power of Farouk's mind within hers begin to fade, as she forced him out. She quickly threw a psibolt at Sebastian Shaw, then turned her attention to the fight with Farouk. 

Her bolt struck home. Whether or not he would have been immune to Lockheed's flame, he most certainly was NOT immune to the psychic attack. He fell instantly. It gave Alistaire the chance to pull himself to his feet, and head for cover. It also had another beneficial effect, one which Ray could never have guessed without knowledge of the Shadow King's nature on this world ........ 

********************************************** 

He drew his power, both from his own psychic abilities, and from the power he constantly drained from his, the best word would be 'hosts', the members of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. It was this that weakened their powers, as well as the fact that he used his psychic powers to suppress their own mutant powers in case they turned against him. To a degree, he could see what they saw, feel what they felt, and hear what they thought, hence his knowledge of Emma's treachery. This gave him great power, but it was also a weakness. When Shaw fell, Farouk was cut off from his power source. Though the loss of one 'host' would not be disastrous, the loss of all of them would greatly weaken him, at a time and against a foe to face which he needed everything he had. 

Another weakness in the link was about to reveal itself ............. 

******************************************** 

Emma aimed the twelfth stroke at one of her favourite target areas for punishing - the sensitive junction of bottom and thigh. The eleventh had just landed there - this one would overlap it. 

* THWACK! * "Aaaaaaooowwww!" Kitty sobbed at the fresh burning sting in her backside. Her legs were trembling, and Emma knew she couldn't take much more. Two more to go. "Now these two will be what are termed in our circles as 'gaters', that is, designed to 'gate' the target area, as in a five-bar gate". She aimed the cane arcing down from the top of Kitty's right buttock to the top of her left thigh. This stripe would overlap all the ones already administered. She raised the cane high, then swung it down. 

* THWACK! * "Nooooooooo! Please stop it! Please ......" Kitty was crying openly now, uncaring of the tears. Emma smiled in satisfaction, and stepped round to the other side of her target. She aimed the cane to do the same from the other side. 

* THWACK! * "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Fresh tears fell at that blow. Emma stepped back to the left side. "One more for luck, girl" she said, delighted at finally getting the girl to cry. She aimed the cane across the centre of Kitty's well-punished buttocks; this stroke would overlap the last two. She raised the cane high, then whipped it down with all her strength. 

* THWACK!! * "Aaaaaiiiiiiieeeeeeeooooowwwww!!!" Kitty howled at the ferocious burning sting which erupted in her bottom at that last stroke, and almost straightened up - but stopped herself, fearing that Emma would take that as an excuse to start all over again. In fact, Emma's thoughts were already turning to renewing the session, perhaps using a birch, or a strap. She placed her hands on the burning flesh, raking her nails over the marks of the cane, causing Kitty to squirm at the renewed assault on her bottom. She definitely wanted to start punishing the girl all over again. But, before she could act on that thought, she felt her mind blur as Amahl Farouk drained her of power. 

Kitty noticed the sudden immobility of her tormentor, and then heard a loud roar from elsewhere in the castle. She straightened up, whimpering with the pain that erupted in her buttocks at the movement, and, wiping her eyes, turned to look at Emma. The White Queen's eyes were vacant and she was staring off into space. Something's happened, that's why Lockheed roared! I'd better take the opportunity to deal with the bitch-queen here! 

Her fist caught Emma squarely on the jaw, just as her eyes opened and she began to turn. She quickly became acquainted with unconsciousness. 

Right, you sadistic bitch - now it's MY turn! Kitty thought viciously. She quickly put her plan for vengeance into operation. 

When Emma came round, she found herself naked apart from wrist and ankle straps, tied to the table in the same position as Kitty had been - and Kitty standing in front of her holding - her eyes widened - holding the extra-long wooden paddle she herself had considered using earlier in the session, before she had decided to use the cane. The hate-filled look in Kitty's reddened eyes told Emma that the young girl wasn't bluffing. "Hey Emma, how does it feel to be the one tied up? Guess what comes next, huh?" And she walked round behind Emma. 

"Don't you DARE! I'm the White Queen here, don't you DARE use tha - " 

* WHUPP! * "Eeeeeeeeoooowwww!" she yelled at the top of her voice, as the vicious sting of the paddle erupted in her backside. 

"Guess what, Frostie? I don't CARE who you are, I'm doing to you what you did to me!" And she quickly swung the paddle again. 

* WHUPP! WHUPP! WHUPP! WHUPP! * 

Emma's screams were most gratifying for the young girl. And it had the side effect of indirectly helping Ray ...... 

******************************* 

The pain lashed into the mind of the man known as Amahl Farouk. On this world he had never been killed by Charles Xavier, and he was still mortal flesh, with the sensations of that flesh. Now he felt pain, excruciating pain, coming in wave after wave. It interfered with his psychic assault on Rachel, just when he most needed to concentrate. 

She noticed the intensity of his attack falter, and, with his shields weakening, could even sense the reason. As his power and control wavered for a moment, her powers of telepathy and telekinesis returned. She risked a quick psicall. Kitty, whatever you're doing, keep it up! I'll explain why later! Kurt, Brian Meggan - take down the Inner Circle, they're feeding him power! And hurry, all of you! 

Then she returned her concentration to fighting the Shadow King's renewed assault. 

************************************ 

Kurt bamfed as soon as he heard Rachel's mental call. The guards were taken by complete surprise as he materialised directly on top of them, lashing out with feet and hands in all directions. They brought their guns to bear, but hesitated to shoot for fear of hitting their own side. That hesitation proved their undoing as Kurt, with the speed and coordination for which he was renowned, took them all down in a matter of seconds. I might not be a martial artist as Kitty is, but I do the job when necessary he thought with satisfaction. Now to go and help the others, and bring them back here 

He teleported back to the door of the room he had seen Emma Frost take Kitty into, and quickly burst in to help her. 

Kitty raised an eyebrow, paddle cocked over her shoulder. "Something, Kurt?" He blinked, seeing Emma's bare bottom bright scarlet, wriggling helplessly, as sobs and curses came from the other end. "Are you all right, Katzchen?" he asked, dubiously. 

"I'm okay, though I'll need some cold cream later" she responded ruefully. "Go and help the others - I'll be all right here, fuzzy elf!" 

Kurt nodded , and teleported back to the main hall, aiming high so as not to accidentally materialise inside someone else - a fatal error if it occurred. 

Kitty shrugged - if Ray wanted her to continue, she'd continue. 

* WHAPP! WHAPP! WHAPP! WHAPP! * "Yaaaaiiiieeeeeeooooowwww!!" 

****************************************** 

"Silly girl, to allow yourself to be caught by such an easy attack!" Selene laughed gloatingly, watching Meggan writhe in pain as her powers began to drain her. Then the Black Queen had to dodge as Brian threw a steel platter at her, like a giant Frisbee - but with his enormous strength behind it, it buried itself deep into the wall, and would likely have decapitated her if it had hit. 

"Damn you, you witch! You leave her alone, or by all that's holy, I'll kill you!" Brian roared as he flew at her. But Selene was far too fast to be caught by his attack, and, as he flew past, she unleashed a blast of energy at him, catching him and throwing him into a wall. Meggan got painfully to her feet, and saw him downed. 

"Brian!" she cried. "If you've hurt my love, - " and she raised her hands, loosing a blast of mystic energy, such as she'd once used to defeat Baba Yaga. 

Selene was thrown backwards by the blast, but quickly recovered. "Yes, I am a witch - and one with more than enough power to slay you!" This time she unleashed a telekinetic force-bolt at Meggan, driving her into a pillar. 

It was a mistake on her part. The use of her telekinetic powers made her lose her normal immortality, at least until she could feed again. It left her in no position to continue the fight when Brian came at her, catching her by surprise, his punch almost taking her head off. She flew back against the wall, and slid down it, unconscious from the massive strike. 

Brian flew over to Meggan. "Are you all right, my love?" He asked anxiously, helping her to her feet. 

"Y-yes, Brian, but I ache all over!" 

He kissed her. "You'll live, love. Now let's find the others, and help them in whatever way we can." 

********************************************* 

"Noooooooo!!" Emma bawled like a newborn baby. Kitty grimaced. She can dish it out, but she can't take it! I know this paddle's heavier than the one she used, but I've only landed about twenty blows - she gave me HUNDREDS, the cow! Well, okay then, time to try something else. She walked over to the table, and looked at the implements lying there. Oh WOW! This is gonna be SOOOOO painful! she chortled to herself. Emma made no move to use her telepathic abilities to free herself - mainly because telepathy takes concentration, something hard to come by when you're being forcefully paddled. 

"Hey Frostie, looky here what I got here!" Kitty crowed with delight. And she showed her helpless victim her selected toy - a whip. Emma looked panic-stricken. "Noooo, God no, not the whip! Please! Not that!" 

Kitty ignored her frantic pleas. Let me see, she caned me fifteen times, so I guess I can give her that many strokes of the whip. That ought to get her howling for mercy! Kitty gloated to herself. If she was being honest, she was greatly enjoying taking out her frustration, humiliation, and anger on Emma's defenseless backside. After more than a day of humiliation and embarrassment, topped by the pain and humiliation of her own beating, Kitty was in a mood to cause a LOT of pain to someone - and Emma was going to suffer! I must do this to OUR Emma sometime she mused, then took up the correct position from which to begin the whipping. 

* CRACK! * "Aaaaaiiiiiieeeeeeooooowwwww!!!!" The resulting scream made Kitty feel SOOOO much better about life ....... 

* CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! * Emma's voice was, by now, almost breaking with the volume. 

I think I might try modelling my new costume on Zorro ...... 

******************************************** 

Kurt dodged the telekinetic force bolt aimed at him by Essex. Barely. He had hit the man with every thing he could, and nothing had affected him. Nor had Lockheed's flame blasts proved any more effective. The silver man in front of them simply appeared to be invulnerable to their best efforts. He was getting closer to Rachel. And if she fell, then all their efforts would be for nothing - the Shadow King would soon overwhelm them. Alistaire was cowering in a corner - with no powers and no weapons, he was completely useless in the fight. 

The next force bolt took down much of the wall, which landed on Kurt, burying him. You've put up a brave fight, interloper. But you cannot stop m - ". The rest of his sentence was cut off by the red beam of light which hit Essex in the back, knocking him down, and out. Kurt dazedly looked at his saviour. "Doctor Doom!" "No, actually, my friend I'm Iron Man", and the holographic field which had disguised the Avenger fell away. "We've decided to overthrow the rulers here, and restore democracy. We know, from the X-Men's reports, that Mr. Sinister here is vulnerable to Cyclops' optic blasts. My arm-cannon can replicate that power, thus removing him from the fray." 

"Wunderbar! Now we must find the Shadow King and deal with him, also!" 

But there was no need. The loss of his last effective host, the disruption of his concentration by the excruciating, overwhelming pain sensations being received from Emma Frost, and Rachel's growing power from the Phoenix Force, proved too much for his body. His last sensation was a burning in his chest, as he suffered a fatal heart attack. 

******************************************* 

"Okay, folks, here we go again. Let's hope we end up somewhere a bit more friendly next time!" Rachel stated in no uncertain tones. Not that most people were listening, or even present. Brian and Meggan had gone back to their shared carriage, and Kurt was with Kitty. Only Alistaire was there to hear. 

"Oh, I don't know Rachel, it had its moments .....". 

"Oh really, Professor, and which ones were they?" 

"Um .........." 

Lockheed gently smoothed soothing cold cream onto Kitty's extremely sore bottom, as she sighed with pleasure and gratification - apart from Rachel there wasn't anyone else she was prepared to let touch her bottom to carry out that task (except Alistaire?). Kurt sat talking to her, politely looking away. "Ach, Katzchen, you know I would never have left y- " 

"Look, c'mon fuzzy, I KNOW you wouldn't have left me with her if there was any other alternative, okay? It had to be done, and I suffered no permanent harm. But I'm tellin' ya Kurt, I can't believe some people claim to be turned on by that sort of thing. I just found it darned painful, and humiliating! It's not something I'd really like to try with my next boyfriend, whoever it turns out to be! And I'm gonna be sleeping on my front for a week!" 

****************************************** 

FIN 


End file.
